Sleeping arrangements
by DangerousD
Summary: Japan and Belarus can't sleep, they change sleeping arrangements to see if it helps.


**Sleeping arrangements**

Belarus woke up with a start. Something felt amiss in Japan's house, something wasn't right. She threw the heavy, green covers back and wiggled off of her very large guest bed to go investigate. She'd argued with Japan, who only slept on a mat, about how she didn't need such a lavish bed when she was visiting. He'd insisted, saying it was improper or something. She grabbed her small knife off of the night stand before she left.

Belarus walked out into the hall with her knife poised to aim and nothing seemed wrong, to the living room where nothing was out of place, to the opened door that she was sure she'd closed. She peeped outside to see Japan sitting on the wooden porch steps, sipping tea. Belarus tucked her knife away in to the pocket of her night gown and quietly took a seat beside him.

"What are you doing up, Natalia-chan?" Japan said, looking straight ahead into his lush garden.

"I couldn't sleep, how about you?" Belarus said, looking up into the starry night's sky.

"Same...would you like some tea?" He said, already pouring her a cup.

Belarus nodded, too preoccupied with the stars to look at him.

"Why couldn't you sleep Kiku?" she said, looking at him intently as he handed her a cup.

"...Bad dreams..." Japan said his eyes downcast in embarrassment.

"...Was it the one where you marry Godzilla...or the one where you and Switzerland were dancing on a mountain and he was wearing a dress?"

"...No, it was nothing like that, but thank you for putting that in my head again!"

Belarus giggled and Japan soon followed suit.

"Haha, well if it wasn't one of those dreams then what was it?" she said after she recovered.

Japan sat silent for a while. His brow was furrowed; his eyes looked sad and far away. It wasn't a dream he'd had, so much as it was a memory, a haunting memory that he tried hard not to think about. When he did think about it, sometimes it brought him to tears...

Belarus put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...but I'll find out later anyways so..." she said with a small smile, her eyes taking on their own sad look.

"It was his face...China's face...after I claimed my independence."

"Why is that so bad?"

"China didn't want to let me go...I had to fight for it. He tried to make me stay and I-I..."

"Da, go on..."

"I cut him with my katana and ran away...he still has the scar...and I still have dreams if his face. He looked so hurt, but I had to..." Japan said, clenching his fist, his face looking solemn and angry.

Belarus understood his pain better than anyone. Russia didn't fight her to make her stay, but she could remember the hurt look on his face. She couldn't get it out of her head at first, the image of his tear soaked cheeks, and red eyes as she and Ukraine walked away. It didn't take long for her to come back, but the damage had been done. Russia was always pushing her away now, and she knew deep down it wasn't just because of her begging for marriage. She'd done that when they were young, and he'd only laugh and give her a pat on the head. She missed that...Belarus was brought out of her thoughts when something wet landed on her hand. She looked up at Japan, whose wet cheeks glistened in the moon light.

She wasn't sure what to do at first. Belarus wasn't used to comforting others, but she did know something's. She pulled Japan close, into an awkward, but warm hug.

"Maybe if I hadn't left, things would be different...better, maybe..."Japan said quietly, laying his head on her shoulder.

"I think that sometimes, too...but we'll never know," Belarus said, kissing his forehead like Ukraine did for her when she was small.

She held Japan for a while, neither of them ready to let go of the warmth, when she got an idea.

"Kiku, you can't get back to sleep, can you?" Belarus said, putting him at arm's length.

"No, the tea isn't helping much..." Japan admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Get up, I have an idea," she said, taking his hand and leading him into the old Japanese style house.

_"Oh no, not an idea,"_Japan thought warily.

Belarus leads him all the way to her sizeable guest room. The room was more hers than just a guest room. Most of her things were left there, like her pictures of her brother and sister and her knifes. It had a small sofa, a desk and chair, and of course, the lavish queen sized bed in the corner of the room. Belarus lead Japan to the bed.

"Get in, Kiku," she said pushing him closer to the bed.

"What? Why?" Japan said confused.

"Just get in!" Belarus commanded, pushing him on the bed.

"N-natalia-chan! T-this is very improper!"

"I'm not gonna ебать* you! Just get in the bed and push over!"

Japan obeyed and pushed over as she joined him on the bed. He cowered within himself, tucking his hands and feet into the depths of his kimono. Japan knew she wouldn't try anything..._raunchy_...but he still felt uneasy about being in the same bed as her.

"Would you relax please? Lay down, I won't hurt you," Belarus said teasingly as she reached for the covers and pulled them close.

He did as she said and snuggled deeper into the covers. Japan had to admit, the bed was very comfortable and with Belarus in bed next to him he felt...better. His eyes began to flutter shut, when he felt something warm catch his hand. It was Belarus, whose eyes were closed as she absentmindedly rubbed circles into the back of his hand with her thumb. Japan let out a content sigh as he went back to sleep. He could get used to this sleeping arrangement.

-The End-

**ебать*: to fuck**

**I got a review on a story not to long ago saying I was to vague when describing...so what do you think, was this bad? I tried to be thorough without describing everything to kind of leave it to the imagination. If I'm bad please tell me nicely, or just tell me if you liked this story. Also tell me if this was OOC...thank you for reading.**


End file.
